


Recover

by GalaxyGazing



Series: Recover [1]
Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Oral Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGazing/pseuds/GalaxyGazing
Summary: Kai is injured in a scuffle with The Clowns. Yamagata helps take the edge off.
Relationships: Kaisuke/Yamagata (Akira)
Series: Recover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159394
Kudos: 9





	Recover

They had come away from their scrape with The Clowns victorious, mostly due to Kaneda cracking some heads. As for Kai, his only contribution to the skirmish was not becoming a casualty and lowering the gang’s numbers. Other than that, he had been beaten pretty worse for wear.

His mouth floods with the taste of salt and copper which he had to spit out three times now. There had been a crunch of bone in his upper jaw but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint the source, and his ribs were definitely not right. It felt like there was pressure on his left side and, whenever he inhaled, it shot a sharp pain straight from his diaphragm up into his sternum. For now, he tries to keeps his inhales shallow to minimize the feeling, but between that and trying to breathe around all the blood in his mouth he is short of breath.

In any case, the fight is over and things could have been a lot worse. As much as Kai hated The Clowns, he is more annoyed at himself for getting knocked down so early on. As soon as they got you off your bike that was it. The gang disbands for the night and Kai walks a few feet down the road to find his wheels and hopes that The Clowns hadn’t wrecked it or taken it for scrap at some point during the chaos.

By some grace it is still there and the only damage looked to be from the fall. Hurting and disappointed, Kai somehow manages to ride back to where the wounded crawl, streetlights blurring into a mockingly bright line, every bump in the road sending his ribs into agony.

“Fuck, they got you?”

  
  
Yamagata stands up when Kai walks through the doorway of the abandoned billiards lounge. The gang had several rendezvous and hideout spots, usually in the grimiest parts of town, but they needed to claim some turf if they were going to hold their own in this city and that’s where most of the shops lay bankrupt and empty. Occasionally, other gangs would fox their way into their rabbit holes and graffiti up the place with their signatures and sigils. Sometimes Kaneda’s gang did the same. But the lounge had been theirs for a while now, likely because it was inconvenient to ambush since it was far from the highway. If you wanted to fight for it you had to leave your bike out front of the narrow, gravelly path and do it on foot.

But that’s exactly what Kai was looking for right now. A place to recover, somewhere to wash off all the blood and frustration and neon lights. He isn’t surprised that Yamagata is there; this was one of his preferred recuperation spots as well. Vaguely, Kai hears the question and wonders if Yamagata asks it because his right cheek is beginning to swell with a bruise, but it then occurs to him that the ask was more likely prompted by the black shine of blood he'd spat down the front of his shirt. Either way, the answer is obvious and doesn’t need a response.

With a sigh, Kai sinks down into one of the old, velvet couches. The place was falling apart, sure, but bougie luxuries like such were little remnants of what it used to be and he’s grateful to not be sitting on anything rigid that would aggravate his middle. He closes his eyes and leans his head back, closing off his throat so the blood won’t drain that direction. Yamagata lets him be until Kai sits up again to try and subtly spit some red saliva onto the floor. Kai hears the footsteps and looks up to see his friend standing before him.

“Let me see.”

“I don’t need babying,” Kai says, weakly waving hand at the insulting notion.

“It’s not babying, you idiot, I’m tryna figure out what size gauze you need.”

Kai squints like that isn’t a satisfactory reason to fuss over him but Yamagata leans in and Kai reluctantly opens his mouth. It smarts when Yamagata uses his thumb to push back Kai’s upper lip, then his lower lip, but he wrinkles his nose only slightly. After a quick examination it is discovered that the second molar after Kai’s right eye tooth is missing, which he could already feel with his tongue on the ride there, and his bottom gums were split in the front. Yamagata cuts him some gauze to jam into the empty space with a smirk.

“Bout time you lost a tooth,” Yamagata snorts. Kai almost takes some pride in that but the feeling immediately fades when his comrade reaches for the hem of his shirt with, “Now, show me what you’re really hiding.”

Instinctively, Kai pulls the shirt downward as Yamagata tries to lift it. Fear and embarrassment swell inside him from not being skilled enough to avoid getting fucked up. But Yamagata’s eyes are black and fierce and actually look angry for a moment at Kai’s stubbornness, which causes Kai to submit and release his grip. Kai turns his head to the side and stares at the far wall of the lounge, trying to get some distance from the close quarters situation as Yamagata gingerly lifts his shirt up to his chest. The injury is new, so it doesn’t look too bad from the outside just yet, but when Yamagata runs his palm over the left side of Kai’s ribs and presses with his thumb Kai sees _white_ and reflexively grabs his friend’s wrist with a yelp.

“Fractured,” is all Yamagata says.

Kai looks at Yamagata with a downward furrowed brow, small chest heaving from the pain, extremely cautious after that little display. Yamagata removes his hands from him which helps Kai calm down, but Kai is too fragile to even sit up straight again so he simply sits there, gasping and glaring.

“Ribs heal on their own. Long as they don’t puncture a lung or get bent outta place. Gonna hurt like a bitch, though."

Regaining enough motor skills to reach for the lighter and cigarettes in his pocket, Kai fumbles with them, slumped and disheveled, hands shaking, shirt still rucked up. It’s a dead giveaway to Yamagata as to just how rattled he actually is but Kai doesn’t care at this point. Kai smoked the least out of the whole gang, and had even managed to give the things up for while, but he kept an emergency pack nearby in case things ever got bad.

Yamagata kneels before him which Kai doesn’t even notice as he desperately flicks his lighter, trying to get it to spark. A million thoughts were racing through his head—on the upside he wouldn’t have to go to a doctor since they were bones that could heal on their own. Medical facilities were expensive for one and untrustworthy for the other. Kai didn’t like the idea of being in a hospital bed at the mercy of god knows who and having his name on more records than there needed to be.

But, more importantly than all that, being on the mend would limit his ability to ride. It made him vulnerable to The Clowns and more worthless to the gang than he already showed himself to be today. He hoped Kaneda wouldn’t bench him but it was hard to say. Justing riding to the billiards lounge was pure anguish. Finally, the fire sparks. Kai lights the cigarette and takes a long drag. The smoke fills up his gauze and reminds him of his limited lung capacity with a sharp pang. He closes his eyes to savor the vice but the way he purses his lips thin and tightens his brow makes his expression look like more of a grimace.

“Do you still want to?”

Kai hears Yamagata’s voice before he opens his eyes and the words don’t register. Once he looks he finally sees that Yamagata has knelt before the decaying velvet couch and he understands.

“Oh,” Kai says, swallowing thickly, tasting the smoke all the way down, “Yeah.”

Kai can’t remember when it started, a few years ago, probably. He and Yamagata had informally made the decision that when one of them was hurt, _really_ hurt, the other one would do what they could to numb that pain with some old fashioned pleasure. It had definitely been about a year since they’d done this, though, which Kai supposed was a good thing—it meant that neither of them had any truly egregious injuries until now. But, truthfully, even when one of them was hurting, they didn’t like to admit it lest they look pathetic and weak.

So this wasn’t something they did often, only a handful of times, and Kai had always figured that they’d just gradually stop when they got real girlfriends, or just got older, and thought that must be what was happening lately. But now he is surprised, and grateful, to see that the offer still stands. If nothing else, he could use a distraction and the extra endorphins couldn’t hurt when the pain of his ribs was near blinding.

Yamagata gives a single, serious nod. Kai closes his eyes and listens to the sound of his trouser button being plucked, hears the zipper gliding down its metallic road, and his legs just sort of fall open in instinctive anticipation. Yamagata is so tall that even when he is on his knees, he’s just shy of eye level with Kai, who was sitting. Kai sucks in a quick gasp that feels like a knife in his side when Yamagata slips his hand into the fabric, but as soon as he begins palming him through his boxer briefs it takes the edge off.

It is distantly familiar, having Yamagata work him like this after not doing so for so long. It was something that resembled closeness, almost like affection, but only within the confines of this particular instance. As soon as they parted they were back to being vividly separate. Yamagata replaces his hand with his his mouth, breathing hotly along Kai’s shape through the stretched fabric. Kai wants to pet his hair but thinks better of it, opting for another slow and deep inhale of his cigarette, tilting his head towards the ceiling. He tries to lean his other arm over the back of the couch in a cool, nonchalant way, but it is sheerly impossibly to lift his arm that high without his ribs screaming so he awkwardly keeps it at his side for now.

The cig tastes fucking _good_ and Kai’s eyes flutter closed as warmth fills his belly. It hurt to purse his lips around the filter due to his cut gum, but much less than his other ailments, so he doesn’t mind. Kai had always thought that this was something Yamagata would want to get over with quickly out of obligation, but he had been consistently amazed at how he deliberately took his time. By this point Kai’s boxers are damp with precum, cock twitching, achingly hard. Reflexively, his hips snap forward in an aborted thrust, which makes him grunt into his cigarette as his whole ribcage regrets that motion. Only then does Yamagata decide to progress. Sliding him through the hole in his boxers, Yamagata slowly swallows him down. Without any more fabric between him and that wet heat, Kai feels the air knock right out of his lungs.

“Fuck, ah,” Kai hisses.

This time, he can feel his stomach muscles wanting to curl into that pleasure but he fights it, trying his best not to upset any more ribs than he had to. Kai isn’t large by any means, average at best, and Yamagata takes full advantage of that, swallowing around him entirely. He lets Kai relax into a few lengthy bobs before he pauses to give the head some delicate attention. Yamagata swipes his tongue in decadent circles and plays with the slit until that makes Kai jolt. To quell any more sudden movements, Yamagata moves his hands to hold Kai’s hips steady, staying low and clear of his midsection. Kai feels rather small when he does that—not in a bad way, but in a very directed and doted-on way. Yamagata’s hands are huge and rough and Kai had seen him use them to knock the teeth out of other gangs but here he is now, using them to gently steady his desperate little thrusts.

Kai notices that he is starting to slouch. He breathes gray smoke towards the ceiling before looking down once more. He just now realizes that he’d never pulled his shirt back down and perhaps too much of his chest was exposed, making this slightly more intimate than it needed to be, but it was too late to cover up now, what with Yamagata’s bangs occasionally tickling his navel. He feels the gauze in his mouth slip a bit and wipes the excess saliva on the back of his hand. He must look a mess and wonders if Yamagata thinks so when he flashes his eyes up at him. Instantly Kai looks away. He knows enough to understand that their eyes weren’t supposed to meet.

They don’t talk much like this and Kai tries his best to keep quiet. He can feel the velvet at the small of his back is now slightly damp with sweat. He wishes he knew what else to do with his hands so he just keeps the one with the cigarette close to his mouth and the other one clenched at his side. Kai can feel that Yamagata has moved one of his own hands to softly adjust the hole of his boxers again to free his balls from the fabric. Once more, he stops bobbing to lightly kiss down the shaft and take them into his mouth.

Yamagata’s name gets stuck in Kai's throat and comes out as garbled nothing. He is uncertain if he can call to him. He isn’t sure if he is supposed to be picturing a girl or, at the very least, not acknowledge that it is Yamagata by saying his name—there had never been any protocol for this, no rules except for _enjoy yourself_. The hand not on his hip is now thumbing his inner thigh. But if Kai could admit it, the fact that it _is_ Yamagata is so goddamn thrilling. Having this tough, rebellious, skullbusting street punk between his legs, Kai is almost dizzy over it. Yamagata licks a stripe up his shaft and takes him all the way to the back of his throat again and Kai is _whimpering._

“Ah, shit, close,” Kai stammers, slamming his hand to Yamagata’s shoulder as a warning for him to stop if he didn’t want a mouthful. Unfazed, Yamagata sucks quick and hot at the head while his fist pumps the rest and then Kai is spilling over. He feels Yamagata’s other hand pressing his hips back into the couch to prevent him from bucking through the best of it and hurting himself. Kai is oversensitive, filled way past capacity with the ecstasy and pain of riding an orgasm through a few broken ribs. Everything hurts, everything is pleasure. He is absolutely shaking. When he’s thoroughly worked though it all, Yamagata pulls off to spit onto the floor.

Kai is panting open-mouthed and neither that nor the weird angle he is sitting at is helping his bones. He is so slumped down on the couch that when Yamagata sits up to his knees again he’s now taller than him. Neither of them know how to end things gracefully, certainly not with any sort of tenderness since such a casual and strictly physical encounter didn’t call for it. But with how close their foreheads are, and the way Yamagata lingers there protectively until Kai’s breathing slows, it makes Kai wonder if his friend might ever want to kiss someone with a mouth full of blood and gauze.

Gently grabbing Kai’s wrist, Yamagata takes a drag on Kai’s cigarette while Kai is still holding it. He exhales the smoke over Kai’s shoulder, off the back of the couch, and Kai hums a quiet sound of sated relaxation.

“Do you think you can ride your bike home?”

  
  
“Yeah.”

-

The End


End file.
